Let it snow
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Ken and Davis have the day off school. Davis wants a Boyfriend, and Ken has a secret crush. DaixKen
1. Default Chapter

HEY! Ok, this is late :(. I apologize, because i wanted to have this DONE Before christmas. Unfortunately, i lost power for the last 2 days :(. This is a DaiKen, and its actually a happy fic! OO. MY FIRST EVER! With me its all about the angst! But this one will be happy. I decided during the blackout to add the black out, and the roads beeing blocked in the story! So this will be good. Small break from "He Will Be Loved" if your reading that. thats my best reviewed story EVER! Ill get back on that when im done with this, but this wont take too long... i dont think. Very last thing: I dont have spell check at home. I had an online friend do spell check half way through, so spellings ok untill then. after that, forgive me!

Disclamer: Dont own digimon

Davis sat alone in his room. It was less than a week before Christmas. He looked outside, realizing for the first time how beautiful the snow was. 'What a sight' he thought.

Davis had mixed feelings about the holiday that was to come. On one hand, he was happy that he finally had a job to buy things for others a few friends and his parents were finally coming around to the idea that he was gay. The problem, he wasn't really close to anyone. When he was asked what he wants for Christmas, he responded with a game cube, and Sonic Heroes for it, along with the yu-gi-oh! movie, and even talked his sister into buying him "Without a paddle" when it came out in January. But the one thing he wanted the most, he wasn't telling. He wanted a boyfriend for Christmas. He wanted to be loved in the most amazing way. A love that has a bond between two people for life.

He looked outside again. "So beautiful. I might as well not waste it."

He walked over to the phone and dialed his best friend, Ken's number.

"Hey Ken! It sure is beautiful out isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ken said sarcastically. "It sucks we didn't have school today."

"Dude! You're the only person I know who would rather be in school..."

"What about Joe?"

"...Ok, one of two very messed up people. You wanna go sleigh riding or something?"

"Sure Davis, that sounds like a GREAT idea"

"Ok, then when and where do we meet?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry, you want to meet at the Chinese restaurant? My treat."

"NO WAY."

"I thought you liked Chinese?"

"I'm not objecting to that, I'm objecting to you paying."

"You bought last time Davis."

"So?"

"All right, meet you there in 20 Minutes."

Davis hung up the phone and started to get ready to leave. Then he started thinking to himself:

'Oh you are dumb Davis. You may not have a boyfriend, but you have Ken as your best friend, and that's a lot better than none.'

He smiled to himself thinking about the fun day that he was going to have with his best friend.

------

Ken said goodbye to his parents and started off in the snow. He looked up. "Davis was right. The snow is beautiful. Uh-Oh, what's wrong with me? He is starting to rub off on me. Scary. But he is my best friend."

He started walking in the snow toward the China Walk, where, he thought, Davis would already be they're waiting for him. He couldn't wait...

------

Davis got to the China Wok, as usual, before Ken. He ordered them a large order of sweet and sour chicken to share. Ken finally got there, and they smiled. Ken knew what was coming...

"Well, look who decided to grace me with their presence."

"Sorry Davis."

Davis smiled. "I was just kidding bud! Take it easy!"

Ken nodded.

"I should have known."

"I'm surprised you didn't! Come on and eat! The Sweet and Sour Chicken is getting cold!"

"All right."

----

After about a half hour of talking and eating, they finally made there way to the park.

'This is so nice' Ken thought to himself. 'Just me and the one I secretly love... Maybe this will be the Christmas I get the nerve to tell him how I feel.'

They finnaly reached the park. Davis had rented a sled for the two of them.

"So.." Davis looked at Ken. "...Would you really REALLY rather be at school?"

"When I could be here with you? Never!"

They both smiled, as they climbed the tallest hill there.

"Race ya!" Davis yelled.

Ken nodded "You're on!"

"They looked at eachother and counted down.

"Three. Two. ONE!"

They both slid down the hill. Davis was winning, but in Ken's attempt to catch up, he nocked himself over, and rolled down the hill. But when he cought up with Davis, he had fell right on top of him... In a comprimiseing position.

They looked into eachothers eyes and smiled, but then reilized that he dident want Davis to know yet so he quickly got off.

"Davis..." Ken said, "It's snowing pretty bad now. Let's go to my house and warm up."

"Okay."

Davis took ken's hand to help him up. 'Man..' Davis said to himself, 'I never reilized how beautiful he was...'

TBC! SOON! 


	2. Love, Angel Music, Baby

Okay, part two. ALOT OF THIS HAPPEND TO ME!! Not the love story... but the power, the ice, the snow, the fireplace and the DVD player all happened.

And a quick shout out to Ray, My best online friend next to scott, for spell checking this!

Here we go!

Chapter two: Love, Angel. Music. Baby.

They slowly made there way to Ken's house. The roads were really bad, and there it was starting to mix with Ice.

"If this keeps up," Ken started, "We might not have school AGAIN tomorrow!"

"Dude, #1, your weird. #2 today was the last day of school before Christmas!"

"DAMN IT! I don't wanna be out of school!"

Davis gave Ken a weird look. "Be happy. Like a normal person."

They finally made there way to Ken's house. They found a note on the table:

"Dear Ken," He read aloud. "We went to your grandmothers house to give her Christmas presents. We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"I hope they'll be ok." Davis said.

Ken looked at him nervously. "Why wouldn't they be ok?"

"The roads are getting bad." Just then they happened to look out the window and see that it was snowing and icing harder than before.

"How could this get any worse?"

Just then, the power went off.

"DAVIS!" Ken yelled. "You and your big mouth!"

"Sorry. But now what?"

"We'll, we have a gas fireplace we can use to keep warm. And I have a charged Portable DVD player we can watch a movie on if it's off too long."

"Good idea." Davis said. "Should you call your parents?"

Ken nodded, and was happy he had an old phone in his room that didn't use electric.

He went in his room and dialed the number.

"Mom?"

"Oh Ken!" She yelled like she was worried. "IM SO GLAD YOUR HOME! The roads are SOOO bad! STAY INSIDE! DONT LEAVE! ...Are you alone?"

"No." He said. "Davis is here with me."

"Oh good. Call his parents, I'm sure they know the situation, just to let them know where he is and that he's safe."

Ken did. After talking though their parents, the two boys went into the living room and turned on the fireplace.

After that was done, they went into Ken's room to get the DVD player.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Ken asked.

"Hey, your the one keeping me warm and entertained. You pick the movie."

"All right, lets watch Christmas Vacation."

Davis smiled. "Sounds good to me! That is the only Christmas movie I enjoy."

Ken started to set up the DVD player next to the fire, but a little voice came in his head.

'KEN!' it said. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! No power, No electric, the two of you are stranded in your apartment, TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!"

Ken put down the equipment and looked over at Davis. He was in his own world though. He was thinking about how lonely he was. But then he remembered that moment at the park when he realized how beautiful Ken was. then he smiled and looked over to see Ken walking toward him.

Ken walked over and sat down beside Davis.

"Um..." Ken started nervously, "Can we talk before we watch the movie?"

"Sure." Davis said, "Especially since we have no idea how long the power will be out for, and only two hours of life on the player."

Ken smiled.

"Ok." Ken said.

Davis smiled back.

"Well, here it goes." Ken said, "Davis, your are the best friend I have ever had. We do everything together, and well.... I think... I think I like you, more than a best friend. More than .... ANYTHING. Davis, I love you. I always have I have just been too afraid to tell you, to afraid it would ruin our friendship. But I can't hold it in any longer. You are the one I love. You are my Love. You are my Angel. You are my Music. You are my Baby. You are all I will ever need.... I'm still afraid to damage our friendship, so, you go,"

"Ken." Davis said, "I can't believe I have been so blind. I prayed to god this morning for a boyfriend for Christmas, and I didn't even know he was right in front of my eyes. You are my wish come true."

They starred in each other's eyes for a few minutes. Then they leaned in and kissed each other. They then were crying out of happiness.

They then laid out a blanket in front of the fireplace, They, both being tired laid down in front of the fire place, in front of the player, but not focused on the movie, but on there new found love and fell asleep in each others arms.

THE END!

What you think? Please review! Possible sequel after I'm done with "He Will Be Loved"! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
